Joanne
'Joanne ' is one of the original members of the Dust. She serves as the enforcer among the Dust when Peck is absent. Biography Joanne, or “Jo,” grew up on Slog Row in Spokie. Her parents owned a house on that street before the Marking procedure became required for citizenship. Ultimately they declined to Pledge and remained in their home, but they were soon surrounded by Markless who found Slog Row a refuge. Jo attended school and lived a fairly normal life until she was eleven, when her parents were arrested on charges of petty thievery. Jo never saw them again. Eventually she met Peck and became a part of the Dust. With her knowledge of Slog Row, Jo served as the group’s source of food, and when DOME forced Peck into hiding, Jo worked as the link between Peck and Blake. Swipe “That’s why you’re a professional. So start acting like one. And clean up your stingy nose.” —Joanne Joanne, now fifteen, participated in Meg Steward’s kidnapping—she was sitting on a seesaw with Peck, waiting, as Blake tried (and failed) to reassure Meg. When Meg attempted to run, Jo helped the others tie her up and carry her off. Since Jo was not directly involved in Blake’s surveillance efforts on Logan, she next appears at the Fulmart, just in time to break up an argument between Blake, Eddie, and Tyler. The two younger boys can be a handful, and, since Blake is only a year older than they are, getting them to behave often requires Jo’s intervention. On the night of the attempted playground meeting with Logan, Jo hides at a safe distance from the others, serving as Peck’s lookout. She returns to the Fulmart like the others, but the next day she visits Peck and brings his orders back to Blake. Jo confronts Logan and Erin when they enter the store, telling them she does not know anyone named Peck. She recognizes Erin’s suspicion, however, and begins preparing the Dust to leave the store soon afterward. During the altercation in the cornfield, Jo tries to get Eddie and Tyler to stop calling members of the Dust by name while Logan and Erin are present. She smacks Tyler to quiet him down before kneeling to help Blake, who had been hit with a taser bean. Jo helps with Dane’s kidnapping, distracting him by asking for his autograph on her Unmarked wrist. After helping transport Dane to Peck’s warehouse, she and Blake take the Dust out into a cornfield to spend the night. The next morning, she leaves them in order to find food. On her way, she runs into Mama Hayes, who warns her that DOME is planning to clear Slog Row in revenge for the Dust’s most recent activities. Jo finds the Dust at the abandoned baseball stadium and sobs out her story to Blake. He leaves to help the other Markless against her fearful protests. Jo is present at the final interview with Logan and Peck, initially helping to subdue Logan and then to calm him down. Like the other members of the Dust, she is forced to flee when DOME burns Peck’s warehouse to the ground. Sneak "Let's just try not to kill ourselves before DOME gets the chance, hm?" --Joanne Like Blake and most of the other members of the Dust, Jo has serious reservations about helping Logan again. Even after DOME has driven the Dust from the Hayes’ farm, Jo dislikes the idea of going to Beacon City. Spokie may not be a safe place any longer, but even Spokie might be safer than attempting to break into Acheron. Her loyalty to Peck, however, ultimately overrides her concerns. With the rest of the Dust, Jo travels to Beacon City along the Unmarked River. She is trapped in the Rathbones’ cellar with Peck, Blake, Tyler, Meg, and Rusty, but Eddie manages to get them to safety with the help of his newfound driving skills. After the reunion with Logan in Beacon City, Jo seems to have forgiven Logan. She offers to enter Acheron with Logan, Peck, and Eddie. Captured as a result of Lily’s betrayal, Jo is put into a brain-computer interface, but she resists and manages to hold out until the Dust can mount a rescue mission. Storm While Peck drives Erin, Logan, and Hailey to Sierra City, Jo remains behind, keeping order within the Dust as Blake coordinates its operations. Tyler is desperate to save Eddie, who was brainwashed by the IMPS and remained behind in Acheron. The only way the Dust can think of managing that is by getting different groups of IMPS to chase them. During the incident that got Blake, Shawn, and Tyler caught by Mr. Arbitor, Jo was in charge of Rusty, running with him to distract the IMPS. She accompanies the Dust to the Arbitors' apartment, participates in the conference call with Erin, and helps take protein samples during the Dust's sweep on DOME headquarters. Spark Logan, observing Beacon City through the Ultranet, sees Joanne and Blake in the streets of Beacon City, engaging the Marked in conversation. Accompanied by Meg and Rusty, they tell people about their experiences with the Dust, trying to expose Cylis for who he is. Joanne and Blake evidently have become Christians since Logan last saw them, and they try to share Christianity, as well. Most of the Marked ignore them, but a few listen to what they have to say. Physical Appearance Joanne is pretty, but she is also tall and tough.She has straight dirty blond hair and usually has a small braid on the side. Unlike the rest of the Dust, Jo is not underweight, thanks to her talent for finding food. When threatened, Jo's eyes become noticeably cold. Personality Joanne grew up among the Markless, which has given her more confidence in living the Unmarked lifestyle than many other Markless. Jo is tough, and she keeps the Dust in line when Peck is away. She is extremely loyal, however, and her soft side comes out when someone she cares about is in danger. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Markless Category:The Dust